


【thanzag】换了新床单的那一天

by boxiang



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Summary: 镜子play。简单粗暴。激烈左爱。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	【thanzag】换了新床单的那一天

扎格列欧斯很确定当承包商带着床架和新的枕头过来的时候，塔纳托斯就站在走廊尽头看着。那些通体闪光的绿色游魂从卡戎的船上搬下所有的东西，穿过了几个在大厅里排队的新死者，直接抬去了王子的房间。

死神猜到一定又是扎格列欧斯在折腾自己的卧室。他上次和上上次踏进扎格列欧斯的房间时是在不久之前（度过了一些非常非常美好的两人时光），那张床不大，对于已经长高长大的冥界王子和他的死神男朋友来说更显得小。

“我觉得没什么必要，塔纳，”他说，“我平时也并不睡觉。”

他说的没错，但他们做爱的时候时常觉得施展不开拳脚。塔纳托斯还记得他们上次趁着倪克斯不在，抱在床上接吻，还差点滚到地上——实在叫他印象深刻，因为最后他俩被狭小的床垫逼得在地板上搞了起来。

死神对做爱的地点没什么要求（如果可以，他觉得在卡戎的船上也没关系），与他相反的，扎格列欧斯走向了另一套极端。他俩刚在一起那会儿，小王子就坚持一定要在床上做爱，他抱着枕头，朝后抬起腰，那感觉像枕头比塔纳托斯与他更亲近。但最初几次生疏的状态过去之后，塔纳托斯明显感觉到扎格列欧斯变得猖狂起来：他永远洗不脱骨子里那种叛逆的情绪，对奇怪性爱地点简直怀有惊人热情。

拿上次来说，地板又冷又硬，但扎格列欧斯从最开始就一直挺着腰。他面朝天花板，半合着眼睛——这个地点一定满足了他某个时间段的性幻想，或者春梦现场，因为塔纳托斯从没见他那么热情过——小王子从微张的嘴里探出一丁点儿舌尖，手指抠着自己房间的新地毯。同时他的屁股已经给操得汁水四溢。

塔纳托斯放开他的胯，刚射过的阴茎从他的屁股里滑了出来，精液顺着那个合不拢的穴口往外流进他的股缝，冲掉了刚才凝固在那儿的前液。扎格列欧斯还硬着，竖得贴近小腹，满身汗水，青筋突突直跳。当那根好东西离开他的时候，小王子几乎立刻抬起头，发出了一声模糊的疑问。

死神安抚他，拥抱他，把他的腿掰开，趴下去给他做口活，王子躺在地上，死神的气息带着冷意，拂过他绷紧的肌腱——塔纳托斯要用嘴了，他要爽上天了——想到这儿他就控制不住地发抖，简直期待又紧张。

死神没给他犹豫的时间，直接用牙轻轻磨他的龟头。王子立时发出短促的哭叫，更大地张开腿，前液顺着马眼一个劲儿往外流。实际上塔纳托斯含到一半的时候他就不行了，在地板上一下挺起身子，双腿猛地抽动一次，一股精液飞快地射进死神的喉咙里。王子年轻的身体绷紧又放松，有如一只弓箭被拉满再放开。他一句话都说不出来，但他太喜欢了，那带着体温的鲜活肌肉就在塔纳托斯的掌下颤抖。

在地上做爱很爽——但不代表一个更大的床是没有必要的。死神心想。

他不用现在就好奇地凑上去，因为扎格列欧斯肯定会邀请他去自己的房间看看，他只需要等待一份邀请。那位已经拿到了圣殿里的职位的王子很快走到他眼前来，一边小声防备着阿喀琉斯（早已经对知晓了他们关系进展的一切）一边直接说你能不能走开一会儿。

塔纳托斯跟着扎格列欧斯穿过大厅，正大光明地走进他的房间。扎格列欧斯一定又想和他接吻做爱了。他简直把这个念头写在了脸上。死神扫了一眼他新弄好的床，又看了一眼地毯，然后想起了上次做爱的后续，他一下子感到喉咙发痒，有如一根羽毛在挠。 

——口交并不是那次疯狂性爱的结束，实际上他们又来了一次后入，扎格列欧斯盯着镜子，塔纳托斯摁着他，抬起小王子的一条腿，从后面插进去。那只屁股已经被死神操开了，再次插进去的时候甚至感觉到湿软和泥泞，扎格列欧斯的乳晕都鼓起来了，浸满汗水，龟头磨过他的前列腺的时候，小王子根本控制不住自己的表情。

他俩最开始还能保持这个姿势，但过不了多久扎格列欧斯就被他操得趴在地板上，双手撑住胸前，一个劲儿叫他慢点儿。他最后被搞得筋疲力尽，地上那几本杂志被彻底踢进了床底下。阴茎一直被压着，没法儿勃起得笔直。塔纳托斯还记得最后他们做完了，在地上筋疲力尽地躺着，扎格列欧斯从他趴着的地方移开，龟头在地上留下一条很长的湿淋淋的印记。

“嘿，塔纳，所以你觉得怎么样？”扎格列欧斯把他带到房间里，像只求偶的雄鸟那样展示自己的床，“我其实让他们稍微把它弄大了一点儿，在长度上，”扎格列欧斯说，“这样我们睡在一起的时候，脚就不会伸出去了。”

他或许还有另层意思，比如“床是用来躺着睡觉的而不是做爱的”。不管小王子怎么想，塔纳托斯已经读出了这个含义。他几乎没费任何力气，就将扎格列欧斯摁在预言清单上接吻。小王子被压在桌子上，他喘不过气，但阴茎却勃起得飞快，不断发出呻吟。

死神摸过发烫的皮肤，感觉到血液正在扎格列欧斯年轻的皮肤下面奔淌。在此之前，塔纳托斯完全想象不到自己对扎格列欧斯的欲念竟然能到达如此惊人的程度。他摸过小王子被裤子包裹的大腿，每一块儿肌肉的形状他都很熟悉，带着无比鲜活的，活人般的质感。

扎格列欧斯松开他的嘴，快速脱下裤子，发烫的膝弯在他手里打颤。塔纳托斯把扎格列欧斯整个儿掀到桌子上，他们俩面对面，扎格列欧斯的图加全都散开了，胸口用力起伏，一只脚抬起，另一只脚努力点着地，胯因此大大地分开。

“塔纳……”扎格列欧斯低声说。

他看起来有点儿难堪，但是性欲强又没什么可抱歉的——塔纳托斯不用去看都知道他完全勃起了，阴茎抵在塔纳托斯宽松的裤子上，死神垂下身体，王子的龟头就被压在黑袍子的布料外面，触感对于龟头来说很粗粝，但又痛又爽，扎格列欧斯忍不住抬起腰，用胯去蹭他的腿。

“天哪，扎格，你别一下子就这么……”

塔纳托斯咬咬嘴唇，他一直很忙，最近更忙一些，或许以后他不能这么做了，得多分出点儿时间给自己的男朋友。在过去一段时间里，他们偶尔在至福乐土碰面，但根本只来得及说几句话。对亲密关系的渴盼堆积到了一个可怕的高度。如果他们俩只是两个凡人，而死神饰演那个忙于工作的情人的话——塔纳托斯时常心想——那么扎格列欧斯恐怕会被半夜回家的他搞两次睡奸，可惜王子几乎不睡觉，叫他们错过了一些选择。

死神很快脱掉裤子，他俩贴在一块儿，在所有嘴唇能碰到的地方胡乱亲吻。扎格列欧斯上次做爱肯定是很早之前了，但这回的扩张十分简陋。塔纳托斯根本等不到把王子的屁股扩张到四根手指那么粗，就忍不住来回撸动自己的阴茎。

他龟头的质地偏软，扎格列欧斯很快把那个部分吃进去，但等到他继续往里塞的时候，扎格列欧斯忍不住绷紧了全身的肌肉，看起来像要把龟头吐出去，但他失败了，那只叫塔纳托斯操得更深。塔纳托斯艰难地，一点一点地操到最里面，然后把王子从桌子上抱了起来。

他的胳膊比看起来更有力，扎格列欧斯几乎被他一下子砸在倪克斯的镜子上。阴茎从他屁股里离开了，扎格列欧斯啊了一声，下意识要去摸自己的后穴，死神的阴茎带着他的体温和一些润滑，硬邦邦地戳在他手心上。死神叫他抬起自己的一条腿，然后压住了扎格列欧斯的后背，直接从后面狠狠操了进去。

“我的天……”

扎格列欧斯叹息一声，他的脸贴着镜子，与镜子里那个自己对视。塔纳托斯的块头在冥界根本不算大，但他的力气却很凶猛，他先停在里面叫扎格列欧斯适应了一会儿，接着又猛地拔出来，阴茎只在股缝里停了一下，就再次完全地扎进里面，直插到底。王子发出一声及其舒爽的呻吟，小腿和膝盖都绷紧了，润滑液从他屁股里挤出来，几股液体，顺着鼓鼓的肌肉往下流。

小王子在他自己再次叫出声来之前顿了顿——他眼睛只飞快地朝镜子上瞟了一下，但那股羞耻心根本没能维持超过半秒钟——接着就被怼得只能扒着镜子边缘。他仿佛回到小时候，和他最好的朋友塔纳一起做些坏事，扎格列欧斯的叫床声太大了？那没关系，塔纳托斯正和他一起做爱呢。

他坦荡地叫出声来，膝盖顶着镜面，另一条腿高抬，膝盖和小腿绷紧，有如在跳奇怪的舞蹈，或者干脆像一只狗在撒尿。塔纳托斯压着他的后脖颈，胸口死死贴着他后背，乳头在纠结的背肌上来回磨蹭，沾满了扎格列欧斯身上的汗水。

小王子的肠道被撑开了，前列腺压在塔纳托斯阴茎最粗的那个地方，光这么放着都能品出可怕的甜美快感。 王子想挣扎一下，但塔纳托斯垂下脑袋，在他耳边说了一句什么话——扎格列欧斯爽得昏头昏脑，已经理解不了他在说什么，但听起来像是阿提卡话里面的某个骂人的词，死神的乡音。夸奖他屁股的下流话被塔纳托斯的牙关咬得无限多汁多情。

扎格列欧斯咬着嘴唇，他垂下头，额头抵着镜子，瞅见自己的胸肌死死贴着镜面，乳头被镜子摁进了乳晕里，塔纳托斯扶着他的腰，把他整个儿扯离镜面，乳头贴着镜子的地方留下两个圆圆的雾气的痕迹，乳头的纹路浸满汗水，全都印在了镜子上。

天哪——他们在倪克斯给的镜子面前做这种事，他自己，和倪克斯的儿子——扎格列欧斯盯着镜子里自己那副被操得很爽的脸，感觉脑子嗡嗡作响。他和塔纳托斯做了这么多次，还是头回感到了难掩的羞耻。塔纳托斯掐着他的腰，狠狠磨了前列腺一下儿，小王子的精液喷薄而出，瞬间射了他一手。

“……你这次真快，扎格，”塔纳托斯喘着气说，“……怎么了？你看着自己会特别有感觉吗？”

“不，没事……你当我……这是意外。”扎格列欧斯断断续续地说。他感到死神的阴茎正在缓慢磨蹭他的前列腺，死死地被他的屁股咬在身体里面，硬而胀，又长又粗，像要顶开他的小腹。塔纳托斯也喜欢在镜子前面做，他没说什么，但他的确喜欢。他用视线舔过扎格列欧斯因为射精而发烫发热的皮肤，把他的腰往后扯——支撑身体的腿肌因此绷得又直又硬，扎格列欧斯不得不求饶，叫他别这么用力掰着他。

王子几乎坐在了死神的阴茎上，他刚射过的马眼半垂，不应期不长，但他暂时还没硬起来，半勃的阴茎在腿间晃荡。

一次高潮远远不够，扎格列欧斯从喉咙里滚出可怜兮兮的哼叫，分出一只手给摸了摸自己的屁股，塔纳托斯的阴囊完全胀起来了，小腹贴着他，只能从后穴边缘摸到一圈儿蜷曲发湿的体毛。扎格列欧斯吐了一口气，又把手拿回到前面来，刮了一把自己湿软的会阴，前液滴滴答答，甩得镜子上都是，龟头抵住了镜面，磨得咯吱作响。

“我们……我们还要在这儿吗？嗯，还是你比较……比较想回……呃啊……床上？”

他抬起眼睛，瞅见塔纳托斯的脸就在他的肩膀后面，一张充满情色感的脸，微皱着眉，嘴唇上都充满接吻的涎水——扎格列欧斯感觉自己像打了一次胜仗——你瞧，塔纳托斯的确喜欢在镜子前面做，他不说，只是因为他是个性事上的老笨蛋。他们俩只在镜子中对视一次，塔纳托斯猛地抓了一把他的胸肌。死神一句话也没说，但扎格列欧斯迅速地又被他压在了镜子上。


End file.
